Triceratops
With its rock-hard horns, shieldlike head plate, and massive torso, Triceratops horridus —"three-horned face"— must have been an intimidating presence in the late Cretaceous period. But this giant was an herbivore, preying only on the vegetation of western North America. Fossil evidence shows that Triceratops was about 30 feet (9 meters) long and 10 feet (3 meters) tall and weighed 4 to 6 tons. Stout limbs supported Triceratops's girth, but it was unlikely the dinosaur could move very quickly. Like a modern-day rhinoceros, Triceratops probably spent much of its time grazing on plant matter. It used its beaklike mouth and powerful jaws lined with rows of sharp cheek teeth to shred and grind cycads, ferns, and other low-lying vegetation. Triceratops's head was its most imposing feature. It measured 4 to 5 feet (1.2 to 1.5 meters) across and was ornamented with impressive horns and a head plate. It used its horns—a short one above its mouth and two long ones above its eyes—to charge predators, such as T. rex. They likely were also used in mating rituals. Behind its horns was a 6-foot-wide (1.8-meter-wide) head frill made of bone. Scientists aren't sure what purpose the frill served. It may have protected the dinosaur's neck from predators. Like a peacock's splayed plumage, it may have attracted mates in mating rituals. It may have acted as a radiator, helping Triceratops regulate its body temperature. This ceratopsian, or horned dinosaur, was one of the last dinosaurs in the late Cretaceous period. It lived just before the Cretaceous-Tertiary extinction 65 million years ago. Roles * It played Lion Galactabeast in Animal Rangers Lost Galaxy * It played Officer McHorn in Prehistopia *They played Eddie and Nana Noodleman in Prehistoric Sing * It played Shieldy in Brawl Of The Dinosaurs * It played Rhydon in Pokémon (Samwei1234 Version) Portrayals *It is played by Black Rhinoceros in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) *It is played by Aurochs in Pleistocene Park Series *It is played by Plains Zebra in Animal Train, *It is played by Grant's Zebra in Animal King (Dinosaur King) Gallery Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6236.jpg|Fantasia (1940) land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg|The Land Before Time (1988) TTTE Triceratops.png SMB Triceratops.png The Simpsons Triceratops.png Triceratops (Blue Fang).jpg Triceratops dinosaur train.png triceratops-detail-header.png Dossier Triceratops.png|''Triceratops styrax'' Triceratops.PNG EEnE Triceratops.jpg IMG 0236.PNG Dexter's Lab Triceratops and Sauropod.jpg IMG dino.jpeg SJ Triceratops.jpg IMG 9690.PNG Screenshot 20180201-160942.png|Adventure to fitness Early Man Surprised Dinos.png PK Triceratops.jpg Dinosaurs and Humans Never Lived at the Same Time.png What Happened to the Dinosaurs.png Extinct vs Endangered.jpg Woog.png Star meets Triceratops.png Tony the Triceratops.jpeg Triceratops (1).jpg Lostintheages3.jpg JP5 Triceratops.png Storybots Reptile.png tric-ratops-204372c.jpg Wonder Pets Dinosaurs.jpg Earthwalkers starfoxadventures.jpg|Star Fox Adventures (2002) Triceratops_Math_vs_Dinosaurs.png|Math vs Dinosaurs (2014) Triceratops.png Triceratops_(The_Jurassic_Games).jpg paraworld___triceratops_by_kanshinx3_dcnxoe5-fullview.jpg Triceratops_big.jpg Triceratops_1.png When-dinosaurs-roamed-america-t-rex-vs-a-herd-of-triceratops.jpg 1-070-Triceratops_002.jpg 1-005A-Triceratop01-ServesTom.jpg Dinosaur-skeletons-from-goliath.jpg Triceratops-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg 8F69C2D1-3E43-4BBC-8553-DCB6FA826490.png Redback Jack ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png MSB Triceratops.png Triceratops-boraszoo.jpg Tarzan Triceratops.png Ceratopsidae-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg IMG_20190520_174625.jpg Mrs Cera's Eyelid Error.jpg Triceratops Math vs Dinosaurs.png Pentaceratops Math vs Dinosaurs.png Beast_Boy_into_Triceratops.jpg Stanley Griff meets Triceratops.png Ceratopsidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Stegosaurus vs. Triceratops by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Steppe Mammoth vs. Triceratops by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Columbian Mammoth vs. Triceratops by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Tyrannosaurus Rex vs. Triceratops by SameerPrehistorica.jpg North American megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Trixie-The-Triceratops.png Beast Boy as Triceratops.png Triceratops Ice Age.jpg JWE Triceratops.png Zodiac Dinosaurs by Barbalarga.jpg dm_triceratops.png|Dino Master (2005) SML Triceratops.png Books B4CF6BAD-B6F2-4FDF-8CA7-D94BB274886E.jpeg 6F786225-89F2-4A18-84A1-B238619705D0.jpeg 86B7DF86-640C-4272-BAD7-110F6945B925.jpeg IMG 0173.JPG IMG_0321.JPG See Also * Styracosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Chasmosaurus * Nasutoceratops * Torosaurus * Kosmoceratops * Einiosaurus * Centrosaurus * Protoceratops * Leptoceratops * Psittacosaurus * Microceratus Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ornithischians Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Dinosaur Revolution Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Primeval Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Megafauna Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Dinosaurs (TV Series) Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Animals Category:Saurian Animals Category:Beany and Cecil Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Dino Island Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Dino Time Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Dino D-Day Animals Category:The Wacky World of Tex Avery Animals Category:Horrible Histories Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Carnivores Animals Category:Dinosaurs VS Beasts Animals Category:Dinosaur Dictionary Animals Category:Parkasaurus Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Dinosaurs (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Ceratopsians Category:King Kong Creatures Category:King Kong (1933) Creatures Category:Son of Kong Creatures Category:Jurassic Park Operation Genesis Animals Category:Star Fox Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Giants Category:Gentle Giants Category:Math vs Dinosaurs Animals Category:Gigantosaurus Animals Category:Dinosaurs of the Jurassic World and Beyond Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Combat of Giants Dinosaurs Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:Dinosaurs: The World's Most Terrifying Creatures Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Dinosaurs and Other Prehistoric Reptiles Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Dinosaur ABC Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Uncle Grandpa Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Jurassic World Evolution Animals Category:Jurassic World The Game Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Dino Master Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals